


Secret Whitelighter

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 100 Fandoms [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Don't Add To Another Site, Episode Fix-it: s05e21 Meridian, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Prue Halliwell Is A Whitelighter, not compliant with comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Prue Halliwell becomes SG-1's Whitelighter after she dies. Now it's her job to tell Daniel Jackson that there are other options beside death and ascension.
Series: 100 Fandoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441267
Kudos: 13





	Secret Whitelighter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and Charmed are the legal property of their respective owners, neither of which is yours truly.

Prue orbed into the SGC’s infirmary on Jacob Carter|Selmak’s left side and as the alien creature was leaning slightly over Doctor Daniel Jackson in an attempt to heal him using a Goa’uld Healing Device. Selmak stopped after a few seconds and admitted to Doctor Janet Frasier, MD that he would not be able to reverse the damage already done, but he might be able to stop it from getting worse. 

None of them knew there was an invisible Whitelighter-Witch in the room ready and willing to help the dying archeologist.

As the red-orange glow of the device permeated the unconscious body again Prue suddenly became aware of Dr. Jackson walking around the room in a spiritual form, just observing the tense scene. Dr. Frasier was standing beside the stark white hospital bed, Daniel himself was laying on the bed bandaged and seemingly unconscious. General George Hammond was standing a short distance from Master Teal'c of the Jaffa, the retired General Jacob Carter|Selmak was operating the healing device. Major Samantha Carter was standing anxiously beside the bed and splitting her attention between her father and her dying teammate, and finally, he walked back and forth in front of Colonel Jack O'Neill before he attempted to lay a hand on the man's shoulder. 

Prue quickly put her own small hand in between the shoulder and Dr. Jackson's hand before grabbing it. She was counting on him already having started the process of going back to the vision or dreamscape Oma Desala had created in an attempt to convince Daniel to ascend. The Air Force Colonel never knew how close he came to making a terrible order. 

In the dreamscape, a startled archeologist kind of just stared at the strange woman who had been transferred instead of his friend. Behind him, Oma Desala hid her surprise much better. Prue no doubt looked out of place in her black dress pants, dark blue top, and a black leather jacket. 

"Hello, Dr. Jackson. My name is Prue, and I'm here to try and convince you not to ascend. It isn't your time just yet." There wasn't much time to do this, so it was a straight forward approach. 

The space explorer looked at the ascended woman behind them, "But you said..." 

"You still have free will, Dr. Jackson. Me being here simply gives you a fourth option." 

"A fourth? I thought there were two, die or ascend." 

Prue smiled comfortingly as she intertwined her hands in front of herself. "Not quite. Option one; no one does anything except you, who give up on life. You'll die and pass on the normal way. Option two; you cling to life and allow General Carter and Selmak to heal you to the best of their abilities. You'll be alive but spend the rest of your life behind a desk. Option three; you go back and get Colonel O'Neill and tell him you want to ascend. He'll accept your choice and let you go. Option four; I add my healing powers to those of the Tok'ra and their Healing Device. You will make a full recovery and your life will go on." 

"One must always make choices to continue one's journey." 

He gave Oma Desala an annoyed looked for the unhelpful comment. "Is what she said right? She can heal me completely?" 

"Those like Prudence walk a different path, but they have chosen to take a side and to interfere in the affairs of mortals. You do not need to so."

Daniel Jackson threw his hands in the air and sighed in frustration. 

Prue attempted to bite down on a smile. "I think what she's trying to convey is that you have a choice to make, but if you ascend all you can do is watch. If you choose life then you can affect changes. If you die, then Earth and her allies have lost a great scholar and warrior." 

"Who are you? How can you heal if you're not ascended or something else?" He stopped to think for a few seconds, "What kind of technology are you intending to use on me?" 

Behind them, Oma Desala dissolved into a squid-like mist and glided toward the Stargate where she caused it to activate into a substance similar to the unstable vortex used to travel between worlds. 

"I'm... The closest I can tell you is that I am a sort of guardian angel. It gives me abilities normal humans don't have, but you need to make a decision quickly. It appears that Oma Desala is losing her patience." 

He stared into the not-vortex. "Dr. Jackson." She repeated it several times before he turned back to her. 

"It's Daniel. This is... I don't know what this is but call me Daniel." She conceded and he went on. "Why do you want me to stay? Everything happens for a reason, right? So, it's my turn to die or ascend or whatever. But it's my choice, no one can choose for me." 

Prue nodded patiently, "Of course it's your choice. Whatever you choose it will be honored." 

"But you think I should continue going through the gate with SG1, almost dying every few missions." 

"What people like us do isn't easy. We risk our lives so others won't have to, and they will never know. We research, we fight, we celebrate the victories, and we mourn our dead. And then we do it all over again hoping it's enough." 

"Yeah, it never seems to be." 

"You and your team have helped thousands of people over the last five years on many different planets. You've found proof of your theory about the pyramids, and who or rather what the Egyptian gods really were. You've learned so much about Earth's history you never would've found or understood if you hadn't. If you continue, then you will find so much more. 

"You will find new friends and allies, new enemies, new worlds and cultures, and an old myth proven to be real in another galaxy."

Daniel's head abruptly turned back toward her after staring a little mesmerized at the Oma Desala-made pathway inside the Stargate. "What myth?"

"That would be telling," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "You have to find it yourself, but it will be every bit as amazing as you think. And as terrifying." 

"That was..." He half glared at her, "You did that on purpose." 

She had, and she didn't even try to hide it. Daniel Jackson was important, not just as a warrior for Earth but also because of his extensive knowledge of languages and cultures. He was the heart of the team, for better and for worse. The planet, the SGC, and especially SG1 needed him. 

"Guilty," She simply said. "Jonas Quinn is a very smart and able man, and while he will be an asset to the team in your absense he is not you. With the two of you working together you may even get there even faster." 

Daniel hung his head, "Okay, have it your way. I'll go back, but I'm guessing I have to keep you a secret?" 

"Yes, it could be catastrophic if the wrong people find out about me and where I come from. You can't tell anyone. Not your team, not your colleagues, not even Colonel O'Neill. Understood?"

"Yes. What about how I'm suddenly healed? They'll notice that." 

It was a fair point, but she was a step ahead. "You won't make a full recovery right away. I'll heal the worst of the damages but after that, you will have to heal the normal way or let a Tok'ra try again. It's to make them less suspicious, if they hadn't known then I would've healed you completely." 

Prue proceeded to clarify how it would work for the next few minutes and then they returned to the real world. Just before Daniel returned to his own body, he asked. "Am I ever going to see you again?" 

"I'll be watching over you and your team from time to time, but I can't promise you'll see me again. You were never meant to know about me."

He nodded in acceptance and went to sit on the bed and then lay down so he merged with his physical body, and Prue went to stand on the left side of Dr. Frasier. Like Jacob and Selmak on the other side of the bed, she reached her arms out over Daniel Jackson's body and a warm, healing glow descended from her hands. 


End file.
